rocket_battle_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
This is the list of all Abilities in RBS ! 'SFG Rage Table Rocket' How to unlock: Join Simple Fun Games Group Description: Unleash PURE RAGE with the Simple Fun Games Group RAGE TABLE!!! 'No Gravity Rocket ' ' ' Cost: 100$ Description: Make your rockets shoot straight! for all rockets! 'Gravity Rocket' ' ' Cost: 250$ Description: Add Gravity to your rocket launching! Customisable! 'Damage Direction' ' ' Cost: 500$ Description: Know where your enemy is shooting from! 'Tripping Rocket ' ' ' Cost: 1000$ Description: This rocket trips all enemies within the explosion! 'Fire Rocket ' ' ' Cost: 2500$ Description: The explosion burn your target for 5 seconds! 'Inked Rocket ' ' ' Cost: 3000$ Description: Blind your enemies with ink! 'Radar' ' ' Cost: 4000$ Description: Locate the enemy within a 250 Stud Radius! 'Toxic Rocket' ' ' Cost: 5000$ Description: Leave off infectious poison upon explosion! 'Money Bag Drop' ' ' Cost: 7500$ Description: Your target will drop a bag of money when you kill! Get to it first so you can claim your money! 'Double Rockets ' ' ' Cost: 8000$ Description: Shoot 2 Rockets instead of 1! 'Fast Rocket' Cost: 9000$ Description: The Faster the rocket the more dangerous the game gets O_o! 'Iced Rocket' ' ' Cost: 10000$ Description: Icify your enemies! 'Lighting Rocket' ' ' Cost: 1111$ Description: Stun your enemies with electricity for a few seconds! 'Faster Reload ' ' ' Cost: 12500$ Description: Reloading Complete!! 'Triple Rockets ' ' ' Cost: 15000$ Description: Fire 3 rockets Instead of 1 or 2! 'Ghost Rocket' ' ' Cost: 16000$ Description: Makes your trail and rocket invisible O_o... 'Levitation Rocket' ' ' Cost: 13500$ Description: Upon explosion your enemies will levitate! 'Kangaroo Hops ' ' ' Cost: 17500$ Description: After each kill gain the jumping power of a Kangaroo for 5 seconds! 'The Getaway' ' ' Cost: 17500$ Description: After each kill gain the speed of a Professional Thief for 5 seconds! 'Assasin's Kill' ' ' Cost: 20000$ Description: Become a Ghost after each kill for 5 seconds! 'The Invincible ' ' ' Cost: 25000$ Description: Become Invincible for 5 seconds after a kill! 'Shotgun Rockets' ' ' Cost: 25000$ Description: Spray lots of rockets! You bound to hit a target now! lose accuracy! 'Mini-Me' ' ' Cost: 27500$ Description: Become Shrink in height and weight every time you get a kill! Become a IMP! 'The Life Stealer' ' ' Cost: 37500$ Description: Steal your opponents health after each kill! Immortality comes with a price! O_o 'Portal Rocket' ' ' Cost: 50000$ Description: Create a portal for you to travel into! 'BlackHole Rocket (Gamepass Ability!)' ' ' Cost: 750 robux Description: SUCK Your Targets into the ABYSS of No Return! Can Spawn every 60 seconds! 'Peri-Rangers Beam' ' ' Cost: 150,000$ Description: Upon kill someone, you will have a chance of summoning Peri-Rangers, wich will launch HYPER BEAM!! only! 'Star Of Lighting Liberty' Cost: 300,000$ Description:Upon kill The Enemy, you have a chance of summoning Ivor Start, which will then proceed to rain down homing projectiles and causes SUPERNOVA after 15 seconds! 'Meteor Shower' ' '''Cost: 500,000$ Description: Upon kill someone, you will have a chance of summoning STORM OF METEORS!! 'Ice Wave' Cost: 32,500$ Description: When your rocket explodes, you will have a slightly small chance of causing a fragment to appear in front of your character! 'Shop Da Whoop' Cost: 45,000$ Description: BLLLARRRRGGG! 'The Dark Chaser' ' Cost: 30,000$ Description: "Darkness shields ad much as it threatens." - R. Scott Bakker, The Judging Eye '''Supreme Thunderstorm ''' '''Cost: 400,000$ Description: "I get my best ideas in the thunderstorm. I have the power and majesty of nature on my side."- Ralph Steadman